Before Marching
by lexisss
Summary: Before chapter 515 - what happened before we saw them? They met after a long time... /SxT/ you can say: behind the scenes


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters, places, or events from Naruto.

Although I wouldn't mind if something like this happened...:P

* * *

**Before Marching**

Teams were everywhere at the field. There wasn't any difference between men and women, everyone knew their place and role, and behaved like a real soldier. There was only 10 minutes to prepare themselves and to get ready for the biggest war they've ever been. The leaders were already at the platform, looking at the shinobi they had. The youngest ones have just reached their 15th year, although they seemed to understand the weight of this fight. Full of talented kids… They agreed to stand with the greatest in one line, to give their life for their home, family… loved ones. And of course the oldest generation, like the Tsuchikage who's no doubt, long over 70…

It's going to begin. There's no turning back now.

A chunin stepped out from the tent, his hands full of chips, he ate like those would be the last pieces of food he'll ever have. Someone who doesn't know him would think it's kind of creepy… and disgusting.

"Chouji." a boy called him and looked behind.

"Ah, Shikamaru… I was just preparing myself, you know… to have chakra." the black haired shinobi laughed." And maybe to relieve the stress…"

_Thought so…_

"I'm happy we're on the same team."

"Yeah… Ino and the others are in good places too." he looked over his friend. "Looks good on you." said Shikamaru and pointed to his green vest.

"Nah, I can't wait to take it off… I'm used to my old uniform."

"Why don't you take it off then?"

Chouji shrugged. "I think it's a leaf-thing. I know we're supposed to be just shinobi… but that's the only thing which shows our native land." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

Loud commands could be heard not so far from them, the teams were almost ready.

"Matsuri! What are you doing here? Your division is already in line."

"I know, I'm going already… Good luck Temari-san!" the blond kunoichi nodded then bent down to pick up her vest.

She wore her land's vest, just like everybody else. It wasn't her usual outfit either, not the black kimono, but the same skirt he saw a few years ago. The same old fishnet, but there was something missing… Her fan wasn't with her just like the red silk which used to be around her waist. He bet she had something up her sleeves if she changed her fighting appearance this much.

Shikamaru looked at her for a second, Chouji smiled lightly. He knew this look well. It's rare to see him like this but this time he didn't say a thing. It wasn't the moment.

"Oh yes, I already forgot that Temari-san is in our division too."

"And Gaara is the general. Hope nothing happens to him, I don't want to be in his place only if it's necessary..." Chouji put his hand on his shoulder and winked.

"We're going to kick their asses, okay? Take care, buddy." and he disappeared in the crowd.

Shikamaru scratched his head then put his hands into his pocket.

"Hey, Mr general-proxy."

And here she came…

"Temari-san."

She put her hand on her hip, like usual. He only saw her a few months ago… but she's changed. Well, except her sarcasm. But it wasn't the same either.

"It's been a while Shikamaru." her look was emotionless. She forced a smile on her face after Shikamaru sighed. He missed her old self. Just a little… Her smile quickly disappeared as the voices got louder behind them.

"Ready?"

"As much as I can…"

There were only a few men at the tents; no one seemed to care about them. Almost everyone stood at their division.

"We should go too." Temari said.

Shikamaru looked around quickly and before she could walk away he grabbed her hand and pulled her between the tents.

"What are you doing?" he shook his head and took a step behind.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think this is the right time-"

"Temari, there's gonna be hell out there…" she bit her lip. He didn't look away. "Can we put our pride aside just for a moment?"

_That's crazy… He's crazy._

"Temari."

She tightened her headband.

"We will talk." he blinked and almost opened his mouth so she continued. "After this is over… I promise."

"Temari-san, Kazekage sama is already standing on the platform!" they heard the voice of a boy behind them and they quickly stepped out of the shadow.

"I'm going!" she answered back and headed towards the crowd. Shikamaru smiled and with a sigh he followed her to their division.

Gaara's speech had a huge effect on every soldier. Hundreds of shinobi stood in front of the great leaders, facing with their destiny, fighting for peace and freedom as one huge nation. Shikamaru looked around to see his friends' faces, they were all fired up to fight.

Temari smiled at her youngest brother. She was so proud of him, so proud of both of her brothers. When she heard that a konohan will be Gaara's proxy she never thought it would be Nara, although it was a pleasing disappointment… She couldn't show any emotions, she was too busy with the meetings and discussions. The preparations and plans took her time pretty much which was fully her duty as an adviser. The last day she slept more than 5 hours was only yesterday, because Gaara ordered her to do so. Unfortunately the nightmares haven't disappeared…

There were so many things in her head, she tried to hide her feelings behind grins and serious looks. Even the strongest has weakness'… She was nervous. And scared. She would never say it out loud, but she was. Temar clenched her teeth and her fist, then suddenly a hand grabbed hers.

"Breath woman, you'll have time to be nervous later. Don't get crazy just now." Shikamaru whispered to her.

_When did he..?_

Instead of answering something "troublesome" again, she held his hand and let her breath out she didn't know she was holding.

"My job is to look out for everything, just like yours… God, I'm eventually your underling I can't believe it." she laughed lightly and looked at him and saw the corner of his mouth curling. "Get yourself together." she said rather to herself.

"I'll cover you, just don't destroy everything in the way except the enemy..."

"Don't get in my way then."

And they stood there, holding hands secretly as other hands reached to the sky, people were shouting loudly. They're heading to their first, but biggest war in their life. They looked at the way ahead of them, waiting for Gaara's sign.

10 minutes has gone like a blink.

"You know we're going to win this." she whispered to him one last time.

_We have to._

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone! I actually wrote this after I saw chapter 515. but I had a feeling that I NEED TO translate it so today I got over my laziness and wrote an English version ;) Which means… that I'm not 100% sure about the perfection of the grammar _(send me a PM if you found something...weird)_, since it's not my native language at all… But I really hope you liked this one-shot thing because ST fans need moments like this – I started to fall into a deeeeeeep depression because nothing has happened in Suna like…a while… (freakin' 200 chapters /except the Kage-meeting) and I think there are others like myself, so… yeah. **Bon Appetit :3**  
**And Merry **early** Christmas (:**

**and please, _review_ 3**


End file.
